Time Won't Stop
by sarahbearaswt
Summary: What happens when the one that was always there is gone? Very sad and angsty. There will be three different versions of this story, one from each person’s P.O.V;Lorelai P.O.V, Tristan P.O.V and Dean P.O.V
1. Lorelai P.O.V

Title: And Time Won't Stop ****

Title: And Time Won't Stop.

****

Author: Sarah

****

E-mail: sajo_morningstar@angelfire.com

****

Rating: PG-13 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the stars or characters, of Gilmore Girls or the lyrics of "Mary". I don't know who does but it's not me. I don't even own my car!

****

Summary: What happens when the one that was always there is gone? Very sad and angsty. There will be three different versions of this story, one from each person's P.O.V

****

Category: Lorelai P.O.V, Tristan P.O.V and Dean P.O.V

****

Spoilers: none, well maybe a few unintentional ones from the finally… but you all should have see it already.

****

Author's note: This is my first Gilmore Girls fic so let me know what you think, good and bad. I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism The song is "Mary" by Fisher. The original name in the song is Mary, but I changed it in two parts of this story.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*_RING RING!*_

The alarm clock is ringing. God why won't it just shut the hell up! I reach up and throw it against the wall. It's still ringing so I get up and throw it again. It feels good to throw something so I throw it again and again and again. It's laying in pieces now. I'm crying again. I didn't think I had tears left, guess I was wrong. Before I can stop myself I'm in a heap on the floor. It's cold, so cold. Is it the floor or my heart that's so cold?

I woke up and Rory was still gone  
Thought if I stopped hurting she would come back  
To me  
Walk right through the door and say, "Ahhh huhhhh!  
I was only joking - didn't you look silly crying!"  
But I wake up and Rory is still gone

This must be a joke… that's it. It's all a sick joke she's playing to get a goo laugh in. She'll walk in laughing soon… she has to. Last night I kept waking up hearing her. But when I ran down stairs all I found were the clothes they gave me, cut to shreds and covered in blood. Her blood. They had to cut all her clothes off and they still couldn't save her. She was my baby damn it! I was supposed to go first! I was ready to go first! She was too young.

I looked at the clock and it was  
Still  
Lying on the floor exactly where I threw it  
Both hands smashed against its silver face  
My feeble attempt to stop  
Time but time goes on  
And I wake up and Rory is still gone  


What time is it? Oh yea the clock is dead now. Just like… NO… I have to get dressed. I need coffee. Rory would have the coffee already made. I slowly get up and stumble down the hall. I wish time would stop I wish I didn't have to get dressed and go talk to the funeral home I wish…Who's that? I hear someone crying. It's not Sookie. I walk faster. From the top of the stairs I see him there. Curled up in a ball on the couch. He's crying. He's holding the clothes. GOD! He's 16 he shouldn't have to feel thin much sorrow! He loved he so much. She was so happy when they got back together… but now.

"Dean?" I manage to croak out. My throat is dry from crying. I have to be strong now… for Dean. He needs me.

"Lorelai… I… I'm sorry I'll go." He jumped up.

"Wait Dean. Stay… Please." I need someone to talk to about this; I'm driving myself mad.

"Are so sure?"

"Of course, lets go in the kitchen. Are you hungry? When was the last time you ate?" That's right, keep talking… don't think about her. Hand him the Kleenex. 

"Yea, food sounds good. I think I ate yesterday… wait no, it was the day before that… At the party, before…" He can't say it either. God! He's so young! Why?

Rory was it necessary   
To leave before the party  
I know it's selfish to say  
You always brought the cake now  
What will I eat with all these tears?

"Sorry it's not much, I've never been much of a cook. Here." I handed him the pop-tarts. They were her favorite. "They were her favorite, I convinced here to buy the jumbo pack because I knew she loved them. She said I was crazy, that they'd never get eaten… she was right." Oh God I'm going to cry again. NO! I have to be strong for Dean.

"Thanks Lorelai. Sorry about just showing up… I just had to go some where, I couldn't stay at home. This was the first place that came to mind." He eats pop-tarts just like Rory did, piece by piece, tearing off chunks.

"Oh no it's ok. You're always welcome here. Please don't stop coming around." FINALLY! The coffee's done. I reach up for a cup, the one I grab is the one Rory made when she was 7. No, Lorelai don't think about that sit back down talk more. "So how are you holding up?"

"Not good. I keep thinking if I had just been on time I could have gone with her and this would never have happened."

"Dean don't blame yourself. I was the one who insisted on having the cake. If I hadn't made suck a big deal about it she would never have gone to the Inn and she would never have been hit. She was just trying to make me happy." I feel the tears coming again so I shuffle some papers around. 

I looked at the list and saw her name  
Kick myself, she never got an invitation  
Kid myself, I'm sure somehow she knew  
My stupid attempt to find  
Some way to move on  
But I wake up and Rory is still gone  
Rory is still gone 

The list falls out. Her name was the first. How am I going to plan thin wedding without her! Without her Luke and I would never have gotten together and we wouldn't bee engaged. I can't do this without her. I'm crying! "I'm so sorry Dean!" I manage between sobs. He just got up and hugs me. He's such a good kid.

"It's ok. It'll be ok." We're both crying. What are we going to do without Rory!

END.

Dean P.O.V coming soon.


	2. Dean P.O.V

Title: And Time Won't Stop ****

Title: And Time Won't Stop.

****

Author: Sarah

****

E-mail: sajo_morningstar@angelfire.com

****

Rating: PG-13 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the stars or characters, of Gilmore Girls or the lyrics of "Mary". I don't know who does but it's not me. I don't even own my car!

****

Summary: What happens when the one that was always there is gone? Very sad and angsty. There will be three different versions of this story, one from each person's P.O.V

****

Category: Lorelai P.O.V, Tristan P.O.V and Dean P.O.V

****

Spoilers: none, well maybe a few unintentional ones from the finally… but you all should have see it already.

****

Author's note: This is my first Gilmore Girls fic so let me know what you think, good and bad. I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism The song is "Mary" by Fisher. The original name in the song is Mary, but I changed it in two parts of this story.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dean P.O.V- sorry it's kinda long, but it explains a lot.

__

"Hey Lorelai. Sorry I'm late." I was running late as usual.

"Hey your not late. It's only 6:30 the party doesn't start till 7:00." She was so happy. That was nice to see. Rory's mom was always one of my favorite people. She was so different from my mom. Don't get me wrong I love my mom, but Lorelai was more of the best-friend-some-one-you-can-totally-talk-to kind of mom.

"Yea I know, but Rory wanted me to come early and help set up. Where is she anyway?"

"She went to get the cake Sookie made. Isn't she great! She offered to go all the way to the Inn to get cake. Oh and she told me to tell you 'sorry the cakes not round. But it's still good.' Is it just me or is she getting stranger by the day?" Round cake, no that put a smile on my face, more than just listening to Lorelai ramble. Someone's knocking on the door should I interrupt or just go answer it?

"Lorelai, the door. I'll get it." I didn't even wait for an answer I just went. The whole time I knew that knock didn't sound like someone coming for the festivities.

"Officer, can I help you?" Oh God! What's wrong.

"Is Lorelai home?" This can't be good.

"Sure. Come on in." Oh God. Something's wrong. "Lorelai it's for you." 

"DAVE! Are you here for the party? Cause you're kinda early." She's so happy. I keep getting this feeling that it's the last time I'll see that joy in her eyes.

"Sorry Lorelai this is more of a um business call. I'm sorry but there's been an accident." OH GOD NOT RORY!

"Wha…what do ya... you mean" She starts to fall and without thinking I reach out to catch her. Within two minutes we were at the hospital. The rest is a blur of doctors and nurses rushing in and out of waiting room trying to keep Lorelai calm. I couldn't even think all that ran through my mind was the prayer that Rory had to be ok. Finally after 2 hours the police officer told us what happened.

"She was walking down the street with a cake. The man that hit her couldn't stop. The road was icy and his breaks just didn't work. I'm sorry." God no, not Rory any one but Rory. Before I know it the tears are streaming down my face and Lorelai is clinging to me. We stayed like that, just crying for hours, until the surgery doctor came in. he didn't even have to say anything we knew. But we were just to shocked to say or do anything. It had been 8 hours since we got to the hospital. The rest of that day was a complete blur. But I stayed right by Lorelai's side. Even when Luke came she still kept a hold of me. I think she did it for two reasons. One because it was like keeping part of Rory next to her and two because it was her maternal instinct to protect me.

It was 11:00 at night before she dropped me off at home. My Parents were waiting up. The whole town knew what happened and my parent wanted to comfort me. They stayed up with me for a while. They tried but I don't think they could understand just how much I really loved her and still do love her. I finally convinced them I to go to bed. I went to my room but everything I looked at reminded me of her. I had to get out. So I left and just started walking. Before I even realized it I was standing in front of her house. Lorelai was asleep so I snuk in the back door. Her clothes were sitting on the table; I took them and lay down on the couch.

I woke up and Rory was still gone  
Thought if I stopped hurting she would come back  
To me  
Walk right through the door and say, "Ahhh huhhhh!  
I was only joking - didn't you look silly crying!"  
But I wake up and Rory is still gone

The last day played back in my dream. And I just start to cry. I thought I could wake up and it would all be a dream. But the dream what only a replay of the truth. I keep praying she'll come down stairs laughing. Or her and her mom will come down making jokes about Donna Reed and mother-daughter window washing and mother-daughter shock treatment. But it doesn't happen.

I looked at the clock and it was  
Still  
Lying on the floor exactly where I threw it  
Both hands smashed against its silver face  
My feeble attempt to stop  
Time but time goes on  
And I wake up and Rory is still gone

Upstairs I hear Lorelai's alarm clock ring then I hear something hit the wall. I assume it was the clock. I hear it hit again and again and again. She's expressing herself that's good. I'll have to get her a new clock for Christmas. Maybe if she breaks enough clocks time will stand still. 

"Dean?" I hear a voice croak out. It's Lorelai. Her voice is dry like she's been crying.

"Lorelai… I… I'm sorry I'll go." I feel stupid for coming and jump up to leave.

"Wait Dean. Stay… Please." She sounds so desperate and empty so I stay. I say something about her being sure and she offers me food. I hadn't realized until that moment that I hadn't eaten since the party. When I got there I snuk some food. That was the last time I ate. She made me pop-tarts. Rory love them. She would always be eating them at the bus stop. I remember her kisses tasting like them… her kisses. They were always so sweet. She always tasted sweet.

"Thanks Lorelai. Sorry about just showing up… I just had to go some where, I couldn't stay at home. This was the first place that came to mind." I hope she's not mad. Rory's so far away but when I'm here she feel close by.

"Oh no it's ok. You're always welcome here. Please don't stop coming around." God she sounds so sad. She's so strong. Rory was all she had. Now that's gone. I promise one thing. No matter what I have to take care of her… for Rory. Rory always worried about her mom. Now there's no one to worry, so I'll worry for her. Lorelai looks so old. She got up to get coffee, but she looks ten years older than she did yesterday. She's always reminded me of a teenager, so young and full of energy. But now she looks so old and frail.

"So how are you holding up?"

"Not good. I keep thinking if I had just been on time I could have gone with her and this would never have happened." 

"Dean don't blame yourself. I was the one who insisted on having the cake. If I hadn't made suck a big deal about it she would never have gone to the Inn and she would never have been hit. She was just trying to make me happy." She looks like she's about to cry.

Rory was it necessary   
To leave before the party  
I know it's selfish to say  
You always brought the cake now  
What will I eat with all these tears?  


She's shuffling papers on the table around. Trying to keep herself busy. She's trying so hard to be strong. I wish I had her strength.

I looked at the list and saw her name  
Kick myself, she never got an invitation  
Kid myself, I'm sure somehow she knew  
My stupid attempt to find  
Some way to move on  
But I wake up and Rory is still gone  
Rory is still gone 

A piece of paper falls out and she burst into tears. Without thinking I was by her side hugging her. She shouldn't have to go through this. GOD! Dear God, please help her through this. Rory, if you can here me, I love you! I promise I'll never forget you and I promise to take care of Lorelai.

"It's ok. It'll be ok." We're both crying. What are we going to do without Rory!

END

Tristan P.O.V coming soon.


	3. Tristan P.O.V

****

Title: And Time Won't Stop.

****

Author: Sarah

****

E-mail: sajo_morningstar@angelfire.com

****

Rating: PG-13 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the stars or characters, of Gilmore Girls or the lyrics of "Mary". I don't know who does but it's not me. I don't even own my car!

****

Summary: What happens when the one that was always there is gone? Very sad and angsty. There will be three different versions of this story, one from each person's P.O.V

****

Category: Lorelai P.O.V, Tristan P.O.V and Dean P.O.V

****

Spoilers: none, well maybe a few unintentional ones from the finally… but you all should have see it already.

****

Author's note: This is my first Gilmore Girls fic so let me know what you think, good and bad. I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism The song is "Mary" by Fisher. The original name in the song is Mary, but I changed it in two parts of this story.

*Sorry it's taken so long to finish this. What can I say, sometimes life just gets in the way.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I woke up and Mary was still gone  
Thought if I stopped hurting she would come back  
To me  
Walk right through the door and say, "Ahhh huhhhh!  
I was only joking - didn't you look silly crying!"  
But I wake up and Mary is still gone

I knew something wasn't right when she didn't show up to school. She never missed school, ever. There was one time when she almost did, she showed up late for a test. When she didn't come to school on Monday I knew something was wrong. Then during 2nd period the announcement came. But I still didn't believe it. It had to be wrong, it had to be a joke. It had to be… I thought she'd come in and laugh at all of us stupid Ivy League dopes, but she didn't.

I looked at the clock and it was  
Still  
Lying on the floor exactly where I threw it  
Both hands smashed against its silver face  
My feeble attempt to stop  
Time but time goes on  
And I wake up and Mary is still gone

Today is the funeral. It's 5:30 in the morning, I keep lying here thinking that any minute I'll wake up and it will all have been a lie. But I don't. And it all is true. I look up at the clock. The plain, round, cheap clock hanging on my wall. It's the cheapest thing I own. She gave it to me. She said that it was the only time of day she'd ever give me. I stand up and punch the clock. The glass shatters and I hit it again. It feels good to hit something. But no matter how hard I hit that clock time won't stop, it never will. Except for her.

Mary was it necessary,   
To leave before the party  
I know it's selfish to say  
You always brought the cake now  
What will I eat with all these tears?

I looked at the list and saw her name  
Kick myself, she never got an invitation  
Kid myself, I'm sure somehow she knew  
My stupid attempt to find  
Some way to move on  
But I wake up and Mary is still gone  
Rory is still gone 

I have to do something, I have to keep my mind on something else. I sit down at my desk and start to look for something to do. The yearbook, there we go. I'm supposed to design the spread for our class. What letter did I leave off on? A, B, C, D, E, F… oh God I left off on G. Gilmore. She was going to Valedictorian; she was going to go to Harvard. But now, she won't even graduate. She won't even be there. 

What am I going to do without her? I need her; we all need her. Everyone who's ever known her needs her. But she's gone. A tear falls onto my hand. The first. Up until now I couldn't. The tears stream down my face. I never even told her. Now I'll never have the chance. Mary is gone.


	4. Author's note

Hey everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who sent me reviews, to every one who didn't SHAME ON YOU!!! J/k. anyway, when I read back over my story I got a great idea for a 4th part. But I haven't written it yet. So my question for all of you is… to continue or not to continue. Let me know what you think.

Thanks Sajo_Morningstar 


End file.
